


Diamond

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [16]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey this story is part of my ace hawkeye verse but these characters are not asexual! there is smut ahead</p>
    </blockquote>





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mx_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/gifts).



> hey this story is part of my ace hawkeye verse but these characters are not asexual! there is smut ahead

When Gamora comes out with “Quill wants to have intercourse with us,” Sam nearly spits out his drink. 

“Come again?” 

She smiles at him, and it’s amazing that four years after discovering their soulmarks he’s still struck dumb by her beauty. “Quill wants to have intercourse with us.” 

“Quill wants to have intercourse with most of the universe,” Sam points out, recovering.

“Yes. But us, particularly.” 

“Well, then.” Sam sits back, scanning the room out of habit. One or two people are staring at Gamora, entranced by her green skin, but this is New York; they’ve seen weirder. They probably think she’s She-Hulk. 

Sam takes another drink, thinks of Quill, long-limbed and goofy, listening to the same music over and over. Thinks of his easy smile and the one time they were captured by creepy aliens and Sam saw him naked. He hums, considering. “Okay. I’m in.”

He knows Gamora wouldn’t have brought it up if she didn’t want to. “We intercourse tomorrow,” she tells him; her universal translator messes up sometimes because Terran language changes too quickly for it to keep up.

“No, baby, no. That’s…that’s not…never mind.” She smiles brightly and squeezes his hand.  
+++++++++++++++  
Twenty four hours later and Sam’s dragging his nails down Quill’s chest, watching him arch, the firm line of his abs tightening. _Nice_. Following Gamora’s suggestions always ends well. She pulls Quill’s head back by the hair, and he yelps. 

“Sh, baby, sh,” Sam murmurs, twisting a nipple, a little mean. It’s alright, Quill likes it. Likes being on his knees, clearly.

“What do you want?” Gamora asks Sam; she has Quill’s head resting against her stomach, hand still tangled in his hair. Sam pretends to think, like he hasn’t known what he wanted since yesterday.

“Get him on his stomach,” Sam orders, grinning up at Gamora. She’s wearing some sort of black leather strap thing that’s really doing it for him. 

“Face down ass up,” Quill slurs, sucking at Gamora’s fingers. His hair is a disaster. At this angle, Sam can see the marks on the inside of Gamora’s thighs from Quill’s beard. 

She slaps lightly at Quill’s ass as he stands. He sways forward, eyes wide. “Shut up, Quill.” 

“I feel _good_. Do that again.” She laughs, pushes him towards the bed. Sam crawls behind him, bites at the wide plane of his shoulders. 

“C’mon, lemme come,” Quill begs, as slutty in bed as he is out of it.

“No, baby. Not yet.” Quill whines.  
++++++++++++++  
Sam rolls out of bed, dislodging Quill’s arm from around his waist, nudging Gamora’s head from his shoulder. He’s sweating; Gamora puts off an incredible amount of heat, always running several degrees higher than fever would be on a human. Sometimes he forgets he’s Marked to an alien. 

His phone is ringing, the _Star Spangled Man With A Plan_ he uses for Steve. He’s kind of pissed to be interrupted, was going to finger Quill open again, maybe while having him eat Gamora out. Steve’s not the only one with plans. 

“Hey,” he answers, quiet, stepping into the other room. 

“What’s Lemon Party?” Steve asks without preamble. Sam can hear Stark’s unmistakable cackle in the background. 

“Oh, dude. Do _not_ look that up. Do _not_ listen to Stark.” Tony loves to get a rise out of Steve; weird Internet things have been his latest attack. Steve wouldn’t talk to him for two days after goatse, and Stark rickrolls him constantly. 

“Understood.” 

There’s a thunk and Stark yelps. “Ow, you bitch. You hit like a truck.”

“Play nice, Cap. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Bye,” Steve says, laughing. Sam’s pretty sure he enjoys Stark treating him like a person instead of a memorial.

Sam heads back to bed, where Gamora’s riding Quill, her head thrown back, cybernetics glinting in the dim light. 

Quill’s whining, muttering low under his breath. “Baby, come on, come on, honey, _please_.” 

Sam laughs, chokes Quill for a second; it makes his whole body loosen. “Aw, baby, you know that’s not how it works.” Gamora laughs.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
A day later Sam’s at a party, Gamora at his arm. She’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt, the blue contrasting beautifully with her skin. He waves to Clint, who’s making faces at Kate. She has a bandage on her nose. Those two have more broken noses between them than anyone he’s met. 

Sam turns as Quill arrives; he’s walking funny, bruises on his neck. He grins wide at Sam and winks, cheeky. Sam grins back, says to Gamora, “We’re fucking him again.”

Her smile is sunny and pleased. “Tonight?”

Sam meant, like…next time they’re on Earth, but who is he to say no to great sex? “Sure, baby. Sounds great.” He waves a smug Quill over. If there’s one thing about Quill, he knows when he’s going to get laid. And if Sam has anything to say about it, it’s going to be soon.  
++++++++++++++++  
Quill’s soulmark is on his ass, because of course it is. It’s in a language that Sam’s never seen before, that _no one’s_ ever seen. Quill laughs it off when Sam asks.

“I’ll find them eventually,” he shrugs. “Until then, I’m footloose and free.” Gamora’s fast asleep, rolls over, muttering something in a language Sam doesn’t recognize. Quill glances at her, fond, moves a strand of hair off her face. “You know, she didn’t let us see her sleep until a year after we became a team.” He looks to Sam, uncharacteristically serious. “I love her. She’s my best friend. They’re all my best friends. It doesn’t matter if I never find my soulmate.”

Sam, a little sad, mostly understanding, kisses his forehead. “You’re right, baby. It doesn’t matter.”  
++++++++  
The next day the Guardians leave again, Rocket with a new gun, Groot folding his long body into the cockpit. 

Every time Sam hopes Gamora leaving will hurt less; it never does. She’s wearing her uniform, blades holstered at her waist. She’s so beautiful she takes his breath away, just standing there smiling at him. He’s the luckiest man on Earth, the luckiest man in the _galaxy_. 

“I love you,” he says; she touches his forehead with her own, a symbol of farewell among her people. “ _I love you_ ,” he says again, this time in her language, before turning away. 

He’s getting a little choked up and doesn’t want her to see it. He knows, now, how his mom felt when he was in Afghanistan. Gamora fights bigger battles, though.

Quill’s waving from the deck, coat swirling around his ankles. He has no one to say goodbye to. Sam waves anyway; he’ll miss Quill, you can’t fuck someone without getting to know them. 

“I will return soon. One year.” To her, maybe, one year isn’t so long. He smiles weakly. “Mobius needs our help, Sam.” He bumps their foreheads again, kisses her deeply. She tastes like the Rian lip balm she treasures and uses every day. “I love you. I will return,” she promises, fierce.

The sun forces out the pink highlights in her hair. Sam tangles his fingers in it, tugs just a little. It makes her smile and sneak another quick kiss. 

Sam can hear the engines heating up; he has nightmares about them sometimes, that they’ll keep her away forever. His uncle was like that, forever travelling, always moving on to the next good cause. Sam figures, that’s part of why he loves Gamora so much. “I have to go. I love you,” she says again, releasing his hands and striding onto the ship.

Sam waves, wiping at his eyes. It’s stupid to pretend he won’t miss her, and stupid to pretend he’s not worried. She’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> for my beloved Mx_Carter the sam/quill/gamora fic you asked for weeks ago you're the greatest :) sorry i can't write smut i even have a girlfriend now but i guess irl sex doesn't translate into writing sex anyway it's 6am here and i'm in hell. more ace hawkey^2 to come soon!!


End file.
